


Драбблы на 100 слов

by Zerinten



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: 100 Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подборка драбблов по «Горцу».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка от Elpis.  
> Герои: Митос.  
> Тема: Ещё одна мудрость.

— И все же, Митос, — МакЛауд не скрывал любопытства. — Почему ты так спокойно относишься к тому, что кто-то прикрывается твоим именем? Это ведь уже происходит не в первый раз, верно?

— А вот это, Дункан, — Митос рассматривал пивную кружку на свет и довольно щурился, — еще одна мудрость, которую я постиг далеко не сразу.

— Ммм? — уточнил Дункан, видя, что друг о чем-то задумался. Тот перевел на него взгляд.

— Обманывая других, — медленно произнес Митос, — мы ставим на кон дружбу. Кошелек. Жизнь. Обманывая себя — мы платим собственной сутью. Могу ли я наказать сильнее?

— Жестоко, — подумав, признал Дункан.

Митос молча пожал плечами и отставил опустевшую кружку.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка от Elpis.   
> Герои: Любые бессмертные дамы.   
> Тема: Девушки могут всё.

Дункан отложил бумаги и потер переносицу. По его гостиной вот уже полчаса как вышагивал Роберт де Валикур.

— Роберт, — стараясь говорить спокойно, окликнул друга Дункан. — Не волнуйся. Они уже большие девочки. Погуляют — и вернутся.

— Погуляют? — едва не подпрыгнул на месте Роберт. — Ты просто не знаешь, на что они вместе с Амандой способны! Эти девушки могут все! Коня на скаку остановят, спокойно ограбят Форт-Нокс...

Оба ненадолго замолчали. Каждому явно было, о чем подумать.

— О, нет... — внезапно припомнив маршрут, которым двигались по стране Джина и Аманда, пробормотал Дункан. — Только не это!

Роберт поймал взгляд друга и, тоже сообразив, со стоном рухнул на диван.


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка от Elpis.   
> Герои: Кронос.   
> Тема: Никто не хотел умирать.

Никто не хотел умирать. Кронос не был исключением. Он не боялся смерти — о, нет. Как можно бояться близкого и родного? Даже сейчас Кронос не мог назвать Смерть иначе, чем братом. Но не бояться смерти и не желать ее — разные вещи. А умирать так глупо и нелепо он не хотел.

— Проклинаю! — четко сказал Кронос так, что его услышала вся площадь. Услышала — и отшатнулась. — Проклинаю, — повторил он и в красках описал, что именно будет ожидать его убийц. Он говорил до тех пор, пока, наконец, очнувшийся священник не ударил его в лоб крестом. Тогда Кронос расхохотался — громко, страшно.

Топор палача был заменен костром.


End file.
